


White Roses for a Blue Agent

by mrs_fish



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Graphic M/M Sex, M/M, Romance, and lots of flowers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Mac offers Victor some comfort after Li Ann breaks off their engagement.





	White Roses for a Blue Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a flagrant rip off of the Bobby Vinton song, slightly altered to fit the story.

OK, here's my first attempt at OAT fiction. (Like I really needed to start writing in another fandom.) I've only seen the director's cut version of the pilot and read episode spoilers, so if this is totally off, please let me know. There isn't much plot involved here, so I don't think it will be a problem. 

**Title:** White Roses for a Blue Agent  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Once a Thief  
**Pairing:** Victor/Mac  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Graphic m/m sex, romance, and lots of flowers.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 2/14/98  
**Bookcover:** <https://www.squidge.org/~mrs_fish/oat/white_roses.jpg>  
**Summary:** Mac offers Victor some comfort after Li Ann breaks off their engagement. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance, CTV or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Victor Mansfield moved slowly through the rooms of his apartment checking drawers, shelves, cabinets, and closets. Finally accepting the truth, he dropped into a chair, rested elbows on knees and buried his face in his hands. There was nothing... nothing to indicate that Li Ann had ever lived here... loved here. He could feel nothing of her presence... the essence that had made these rooms more than just a shell of sheetrock, glass, and fabrics. It was gone... along with Li Ann and her possessions. 

A yawn interrupted his introspection, and he was forced to acknowledge his body's need for sleep... and the need to pee. How  
many beers had he slugged down at that bar? Victor shook his head. It didn't matter. He'd show her. Prove to her that she'd made a mistake by breaking off their engagement. But not tonight. 

He stood and stretched sinuously, then began stripping off his clothes; carelessly dropping them as he headed for the shower to  
wash away the last traces of his former fiancée. 

* * *

He was always amazed at the almost magical rejuvenating properties hot water and soap had on the human body. Victor  
stepped into the bedroom, towelling himself dry as he did, and suddenly froze in his tracks. Lying across his pillow was a single,  
long-stemmed white rose bud. 

"Mac..." The name was whispered, almost reverently, as the flower was removed from the bed and gently stroked against Victor's cheek. He inhaled its fragrance, closing his eyes to picture the other man, and shuddered as goose bumps erupted over his skin. 

"Are you all right?" 

Victor's eyes snapped open, and he felt himself blush clear down to his toes. The rose slipped from his fingers as he turned, unable to meet the younger man's gaze. 

"Why do you care?" Words steeled with a harshness he didn't actually feel, but necessary to keep his true emotions hidden. 

* * *

Mac's footfalls were barely discernible as he moved across the thick carpet of the bedroom to stand behind the older man. He crouched down to retrieve the rose, then looked up, a wicked grin crossing his features. 

"I care, Vic. I care about you very much." He stood slowly, tracing the inside of Victor's shin and thigh with the flower as he did. Mac pulled the towel away, ignoring the gasp from the other man, and caressed the white globes of flesh before him with the rose's soft petals. 

* * *

"Oh, God..." Victor's skin tingled with excitement as the younger man continued his seduction. Fire trailed along his nerve endings as the flower moved up his spine, over his shoulder, and down his right arm. 

* * *

Mac pulled the other man against him, exploring the firm plains of Victor's chest with his hands. His fingertips alternately rubbed the right then left nipple, teasing them into hard peaks, only to move away at the older man's strangled moan. 

"Please... oh, Jesus, Mac please..." Victor grabbed the younger man's hand and pulled it down to his erection, already leaking pre-ejaculate. 

"Looks like you've got a problem there, buddy. Let's see what I can do about it." Mac maneuvered them to the bed, pressing Victor into the thick comforter as they fell together. 

* * *

They kissed for the first time -- a hard, possessive kiss that left them both panting. Mac bent and reclaimed Victor's mouth, his tongue demanding, unyielding until allowed entrance into the moist wetness.  Their tongues dueled, alternately sucking and being  
sucked, before oxygen deprivation forced them apart. 

Mac pulled away and began trailing kisses down Victor's neck. He nipped the soft skin with his teeth, then laved each bite with his tongue to soothe the sting. 

Victor moaned and arched against the younger man. "Mac... want... want to feel you." He tugged at Mac's black T-shirt until strong hands grabbed his, stilling them. 

"Easy... Let me do that." Mac sat up and pulled his T-shirt up and over his head before tossing it on the floor. Boots, pants, socks and underwear quickly followed suit. "Now, where were we?" He eyed the older man hungrily. "Oh, yea... I remember." 

Mac pounced, quickly covering Victor's body and aligning their groins together. After a few jerky movements, they found a rhythm and began rubbing together. Victor grabbed Mac's ass, pulling him closer to increase the friction. 

"That's it, Vic. C'mon... don't hold back. Cum for me, baby. Show me how good it feels." 

"Mac... I... oh..." He felt the familiar tightness in his balls, then bright lights exploded behind his eyes as he was overwhelmed by  
the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. 

The last thing Victor remembered was Mac screaming his name as the younger man came, then everything faded to black. 

* * *

Victor opened his eyes slowly, squinting as bright sunlight filtered through the curtains. He glanced at the alarm, doing a double take when he saw it was after one o'clock. The covers were thrown aside and he reluctantly got up, making his way to the bathroom. 

He splashed cold water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. His neck was covered with tiny red marks, and he smiled as he remembered how they got there. Victor moved back into the bedroom, but found he was quite alone. 

"Mac... Mac, are you still here?" He grabbed his robe and threw it on before going into the living room. A quick search of the  
apartment confirmed that the younger man was, indeed, gone and Victor sighed and flopped onto the sofa. 

"I probably dreamt the whole damn thing and made the marks myself. Must have been drunker than I thought." A loud knock on the front door stopped his train of thought, and he moved to answer it. 

"Victor Mansfield?" 

"That's me." 

"Delivery for you, sir. Where would you like them?" 

Victor's mouth dropped open as he saw the cart holding at least six dozen white roses. "Ummm... put them anywhere." 

The delivery man placed the vases around the apartment, then turned to Victor. "If you'll just sign here, please." 

Victor signed, then patted his pocket. "Hang on, let me get you a tip." 

"That's not necessary, sir. It's already taken care of. Here you are... Enjoy." He handed Victor a card as he walked out the door. 

Victor returned to the sofa, opened the envelope, and read:  
  

**Vic,**

**Sorry I couldn't be there to wake you up properly this morning.**

**I know flowers aren't the best gift, but I wanted you to know**  
**that what happened between us last night wasn't just a one**  
**time thing. And if you'll let me, I'd like to show you how much**  
**I really do care.**

**Be ready at eight. Dinner and dancing on me. Clothes optional.**

**Love,**

**Mac**




Victor grinned from ear to ear. This was definitely the beginning of a  
beautiful relationship.

The end. 


End file.
